Macaronis are called, depending on the shape, macaroni, spaghetti, vermicelli, noodle, elbow, alphabet, cross, star, ring, shell and the like. As a main raw material thereof, semolina of durum wheat is originally employed, but in general an ordinary wheat flour rich in gluten has been employed. Macaronis are prepared usually by adding tepid water to wheat flour and well kneading, and after conducting extrusion molding or punching molding, drying it, and boiling prior to consumption
Hitherto, various kinds of instant alimentary pastes are put on the market, but with respect to macaronis of fine quality, there have never been obtained instant macaronis which do not descrease flavor, texture, color tone, etc. at the time of having been boiled. Instant alimentary pastes are usually prepared by freeze-drying of boiled alimentary paste, and the drying step is particularly important and has a delicate influence on taste and texture such as pleasantness to teeth and tongue or elasticity. Also, there are problems that in addition that the freeze-drying requires a long time in drying, the surface of the boiled alimentary pastes is easy to hard and as a result, the rehydration time of the obtained instant alimentary pastes becomes long and moreover flavor and texture are impaired.